The moment I saw you Fly
by Mini-Slayer
Summary: Clark is having thanksgiving dinner at his house and gets that one true moment of happiness. Some suggestive themes, nothing too terrible
1. Think Happy Thoughts!

Think Happy Thoughts!

(Disclaimer I don't own anything. I'm just randomly writing so if you think i should change or add something or just want to review it, please do.)

Lightning clashed the sky as rain began to poor. Clark stared out the window at the newly formed storm. "Wasn't it sunny a few minutes ago?" He asked walking over to the 3 people sitting on the couch who looked bored out of their minds. "Chloe?" He asked worriedly at her pained expression.

"Clark I'm sure there's more important things you need to worry about than the crazed weather we've been having." Chloe Sullivan sighed looking up from her laptop, her tummy growling. "Like how if I don't eat soon, your mom might no longer have anything left in this house to make for dinner. Besides, you don't need to make random conversation to keep away the 10 second silences, that's what Lois is here for." Chloe said turning to her cousin with a big grin.

"No I'm here because Clark's mom invited us over for Thanksgiving dinner. Which includes me obviously." Lois Lane replied matter of factly. "And the silences are more than 10 seconds, they're more like 1 minute." Lois murmured staring at Clark. God he looks great today. She heard Chloe's stomach rumbling, and winced when it reminded her of how hungry she really was. "Ollie go see if Mrs. Kent needs help." Lois mumbled from her spot on the couch.

"What? Why me?" Oliver Queen stammered. He was as hungry as the other two, and didn't particularly want to move from the sofa. He stretched out spreading his arms across the back of the couch and laying his feet on the table, his hand grazing Chloe's shoulder slightly.

"Oh so you'd rather Lois help her and make the food hazardous for the rest of us?" Clark laughed dodging a kick from Lois. Just cause they were dating, doesn't mean they couldn't tease each other. He grinned at Lois then shot Ollie a disapproving look motioning for him to get his feet off the coffee table.

"Well why don't you do it Clark? I mean it's your house after all." Oliver grumbled, ignoring the look from Clark as he stayed in his position closing his eyes pretending to drift off.

"Fine, I will." Clark said walking towards the kitchen before he turned and winked at Chloe.

"Uh Ollie? If I were you, I wouldn't eat. Who knows what Clark's gonna do to your food." Chloe laughed sharing a look with Lois. As they both got up and moved to the other end of the room, knowing fully that something bad and extremely funny was going to happen that they wanted no part of.

"Nah he wouldn't do anything like that. Nobody would dare ruin Martha Kent's cooking." He said eyes still closed, not noticing the bucket of Ice water dangling over his head. *SPLASH* A soaking wet Oliver jumped up to see a very amused Clark Kent standing behind him holding a now empty bucket. "Jesus Clark what was that for?!" Oliver yelled shaking his hair out at Clark who evaded the water droplets with ease before sitting down on the remaining dry part of the couch.

"He did tell you to move your feet." Lois and Chloe said in unison as the entire room burst out laughing, even Oliver.

"Hey Guys dinner's do- Whoa what happened?" Martha Kent said staring at the wet man on her couch.

"Oh great Mrs. Kent, I'm starving!" Lois said as she and Chloe started heading towards the delicious smelling food. Man this was going to be a great Thanksgiving. Her dating Clark _**finally**_, Chloe dating Ollie, and Mrs. Kent....... Lois looked down sadly. The only man Mrs. Kent actually liked since her husband died was murdered by Lex Luthor. She'll have to talk to her later and make sure she's alright. Oh great, her happy mood gone. _Cheer up Lois, if something was upsetting her you'd know. _She thought to herself.

"Oliver had a little accident." Clark said bluntly following the girls towards the dinning room as if he had nothing to do with it.

"Well after you **and** the couch get dried off, you should come eat Oliver." Martha said following her son into the dinning room. They weren't going to eat until everyone's at the table. That will be her way of punishing Clark, cause she knew he must have some part of this. So if he wants to eat soon, he'll have to help Oliver. She grinned at what to her seemed like a devious plan, because she knew Clark would never let her food get cold.

"Aww Fuck" Oliver said grimacing at the water that had leaked into his socks. How the hell was he going to get him and the couch dry in time to eat while it was still hot? Oh Clark was going to get his! He got up and started heading towards the bathroom hating the squish squish sound he made as he walked. Just as he was about to enter the bathroom he felt a cool wind hitting his back. "Mrs. Kent knew it was you huh Clark?" Oliver said smiling as he turned around.

"Come'n, I already dried the couch." Clark smiled and walked back down stairs.

"You will get yours. Although, it's handy knowing someone who gives me a blow job for warm food." Oliver laughed and was still laughing at his dumb joke as he entered the Dining Room followed by Clark. He took the seat next to Chloe and grabbed her hand placing a kiss on the back of it.

"We miss something?" Lois asked amused as Clark took the chair next to her.

"Just Oliver trying to be funny." Clark whispered as he leaned over and gave Lois a kiss.

"Great we can eat now! I'm starved!" Chloe exclaimed releasing her hand from Oliver's only to help pass the plates around.

"Happy Thanksgiving Everyone!" Clark said looking around at his family smiling as everyone tried to mumble "happy Thanksgivings" with their mouths full causing them to laugh. Clark looked at Lois who linked her fingers with his smiling. Clark, who held the weight of the world on his shoulders finally felt as if that burden was finally lifted. Clark closed his eyes completely at peace. He felt so happy it was like he was floating. As a matter of a fact, he was floating.

"CLARK!" Lois yelled shocked at her boyfriend who had floated out of his chair and was now hovering above the table.

CRASH


	2. Trying to be supportive

Trying to be supportive

Lois's jaw dropped at the sight of Clark. He just floated, Clark Mr. Average Joe, just floated. She knew there was something special about Clark and he wasn't just some farm boy. She had even confronted him about it once and he said he was just a farm boy. She was right all along, that damn phone call after she fell off the Daily Planet was just a ruse to throw her off his scent. **He** _lied_ to **her. **_Stupid Lois, you should know better than to not trust your instincts. Wait, he seemed as surprised as the rest of us, maybe he didn't know. No, he was faking. Clark is the Blur and he's not going to get out of it this time. You've known way too many meteor infected people, and none of them had powers like this. Clark's a hero, and just because he lied to you, doesn't mean he didn't have a reason and you're not going to turn your back on him because of a little lie. Well this isn't exactly a little lie, it's a huge lie. A hero................ it's Ollie all over again! No wonder he kept the secret from you._

The entire time Lois's mind was babbling like this she was just staring at Clark like a fish out of water. Making Clark feel very uncomfortable. Good thing he missed the table though, now they have something to talk about while they eat. _Dammit this is it, this is the moment she finds out and all she can do is stare! Her reaction was better when she only suspected, but now there is no way out of this. I was floating again, I've only done that when I was sleeping or when I was taken over by Kal, why did I float now of all times? _"uhhhhh." Clark stuttered unsure as to what to say.

_Oh great this is going to go over well, damn why does Clark get the cool power? I'm around Kryptonite every day and I'm just a modern day robin hood. _Oliver just kind of shrank back into his chair and crossed his arms over his chest waiting for someone to decide to explain or try and get Clark out of it. _Although maybe it's not such a bad idea Lois knows, she was going to find out sooner or later._

Chloe, who was just sitting there gaping like Lois started to get a little mad. _He never told me he could fly! I'm his best friend he tells me everything, why couldn't he tell me about his new super-power?_ Chloe began to pout, her bottom lip sticking out just the slightest bit. _No Chloe this is not the time to be angry with him about not telling you about his power, he needs your support, but what should I say?_

_Oh no! This is not good, don't panic Martha you can fix this. Oh I miss you Johnathan, you'd know just what to say. Hey maybe now that the secret's out Lois can finally wear that dress for real this time. Oh and then I could call Sam and tell him the Wedding is back on! Cross your fingers, this is going to work out, it has too._ Martha Kent, the only one who could compose her thoughts spoke. "Well Lois, would you like some gravy on your mashed potatoes?" _Oh great idea distract them with food._

"Um sure Mrs. Kent, and with the gravy how bout a side of you lied to me Clark Kent!" Lois said angerly. No she didn't care about the powers, it doesn't change the man she's known for five years. He's still that naked boy she found in the corn field, well more clothes now, but still. "I knew it too, but I let you make me believe it wasn't you. You are the Blur, and don't even try to deny it now."

"Lois," Chloe started, but then stopped. Lois was right, it was wrong to try and hide it. Chloe felt ashamed to have taken a part of it. "Yeah, Clark is the Blur. Yes he has super powers, and yes he has saved your life countless times, but that doesn't change anything." Chloe said, it didn't change things for her, Clark was still her best friend even after Alicia showed her that Clark had powers.

"You knew about this?" Lois asked Chloe, but was surprised when both Chloe and Oliver nodded their heads. They all knew. _Great Lois, you look like a total clueless fool. How could you not have seen this? _"You're wrong Chloe it does change some things. The powers I could care less about, it's the fact that Clark, the one person I thought I trusted, lied straight to my face." Lois got up from her chair. "Thanks for dinner Mrs. Kent, I'm sorry, but I'm not that hungry." She walked out the door, not caring that it was pouring rain outside and she didn't have a ride home. Rain was good, it hid the tears.

Clark, who was trying to sort out why everything ended up this way jumped up and ran out the door. _Normal speed Clark, you don't want to scare her._ Deep down inside, he knew Lois was right. When he had told her his secret, she hadn't been scared or angry, she understood, and this time it was the same only different. She wasn't angry or scared he had super powers. It was the fact that he had lied to her. He ran up to her and grabbed her hand trying to stop her. "Lois please!"

"Please what Clark? You lied to me!" She yelled ripping her hand out of his grasp. Which she had to admit hurt. Not physically, but emotionally, it was the look on Clark's face that made her hurt. She couldn't be mad at him, not face to face anyway. His baby blues had an unfair advantage over her. "Clark, I'm not mad at you for having powers. I'm mad at myself for you not being able to trust me enough to tell me that you had them." And that was the truth.

"No Lois, it had nothing to do with me not being able to trust you! I trust you with my life! It's because you are special that I didn't tell you. I saw how Oliver being a hero tore your relationship apart and I didn't want that to happen with us. I love you Lois." Clark said, his voice so full of emotion that it was almost hard to speak.

"You love me?" Lois asked, tears pouring out of her eyes. This was the first time he had said that. She had said it to him before when they were abducted by that psycho wedding jeweler, and he gave her an out. Maybe she should give him an out for his secret. "I guess I understand now, why you kept me in the dark. It was to protect me wasn't it? You've been watching over me for years haven't you? Not just as the Blur, but as my best friend. You have always been there for me, so I shouldn't be mad at you for one secret. I know I'm not good with things like this, and keeping secrets and all, so it's reasonable you not to tell me. But I guess what I mean to say is............. I love you too Clark Kent."


End file.
